entre el amor y el odio
by mary cullen de salvatore
Summary: Isabella Swan es una joven nacida en una de las familias mas ricas y poderosas de estados unidos, su padre es el importante empresario Charlie Swan dueño de una de las empresas mas importantes en su rango a nivel mundial, su madre es Rene Swan una gran diseñadora a nivel mundial y dueña de una muy importante empresa de moda, tiene un hermano mayor: Emmett estudiante de universidad
1. introduccion

Isabella Swan es una joven nacida en una de las familias mas ricas y poderosas de estados unidos, su padre es el importante empresario Charlie Swan dueño de una de las empresas mas importantes en su rango a nivel mundial, su madre es Rene Swan una gran diseñadora a nivel mundial y dueña de una muy importante empresa de moda, tiene un hermano mayor: Emmett estudiante de universidad suele ser muy inmaduro pero cuando se trata del bienestar de bella es muy serio.  
Con ellos viven Rosalí Hale de años y Jasper Hale sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico dejándoles a los señores Swan como los tutores de aquellos dos jóvenes ya que los hale y Swan eran muy unidos.  
Bella cuando cumple 15 años desde irse a Londres a estudiar donde empeora su actitud.  
Dos años después de su partida los hijos de los Cullen los mejores amigos de los padres de bella deciden estudiar en Los Ángeles y los Swan los reciben en su mansión ellos son Alice y Edward este ultimo un joven apuesto y muy egocéntrico y orgulloso.  
Que pasara cuando por circunstancias de la vida bella regresa a Los Ángeles y conoce a Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

CAP. 1 * De regreso a casa*

BPOV

Estaba en el avión de mi familia rumbo a Los Ángeles después de a ver pasado 3 años estudiando en Londres al resguardo de mis gorilas como les decía yo, ya que son enormes y musculosos, y sobra decir que muy atractivos, ellos son mis guarda espaldas Demetri y Félix este ultimo el mas grandulón; mi padre es sobre protector y nunca me hubiera permitido viajar a otro país si ellos, todavía recuerdo sus palabras antes de mi partida a Londres.

Inicio del flashback.

Bella: papa me se cuidar sola no los necesito- dije casi a gritos.  
Charlie: tienes 15 años, es obvio que no te puedes cuidar sola, es por tu seguridad- dijo mi padre muy molesto- es mi ultima palabra si no, no sales de esta casa-finalizo

Fin del flashback.

Tuve que aguantarlos los tres años de mi estadía en Londres, pero eso no me impidió divertirme. Era la mas popular del colegio ya que soy muy hermosa, tengo los ojos verdes, cabello largo color chocolate con rulos, delgada pero con muy buena figura piel blanca, era la mas deseada de todas y a la que invitaban a los mejores eventos a los cuales nunca faltaba, tengo un novio llamado Stefan Salvatore al igual que yo el mas popular y su familia también era millonaria. Tenia planeado estudiar la universidad en Londres hasta que un entrometido periodista púbico en una revista , unas fotos en las que salía un poco ebria, bueno demasiado ebria y cabe mencionar que dichoso articulo llego a las manos de mi querido padre Charlie Swan uno de los mas importantes y millonario empresario de estados unidos y el mundo el cual me obligo a regresar a mi "adorado" hogar (nótese el sarcasmo) y claro si no le obedezco me quita todas mis tarjetas, si que sabe jugar bien sus cartas mi querido padre, lo único bueno de todo esto es que volveré a ver a mi mejor amiga Rosalí, a su hermano Jasper y mi querido hermano Emmet a ellos si que los e extrañado.

También conoceré a Edward y Alice Cullen los hijos de los mejores amigos de mis padres a los que por cierto no conozco ya que siempre que mis papas iban a visitarlos yo siempre insistía en no ir por estar en otro lugar más divertido.  
La azafata me saco de mis pensamientos cuando hablo para que nos abrocháramos los cinturones ya que ya aviamos llegado a la ciudad de L.A.  
Después de bajar del avión reconocí a mi padre que el parecer por su rostro aun seguía molesto por lo sucedido.

Charlie: al fin estas aquí Isabella- dijo mi padre en tono serio  
Bella: veo que a un estas molesto- dije sin saludarlo  
Charlie: si, aun lo estoy u espero que aquí si te comportes, vamos a casa todos te están esperando- dijo caminando hacia la salida.  
Al salir nos esperaba el chofer con la puerta trasera del coche abierta. Todo el trascurso no dijimos ni una sola palabra, al llegar a la mansión de mi familia me baje sin esperar a que me abrieran la puerta del coche, tenia muchas ansias de ver a mis amigos.

EDPVO  
Estábamos en la sala esperando que llegara con su hija rebelde, si eso era a mi parecer. Charlie se enojo mucho después de haber visto un articulo donde aparecía su hija haciendo el ridículo en uno de los mas prestigiosos antros de la ciudad de Londres, Charlie la obligo a regresar amenazándola que si no lo hacia le quitaría todas sus tarjetas y como era de esperarse no le quedo de otra que aceptar, claro una niña mimada como ella que podría hacer sin sus tarjetas de crédito.  
Todos estaban alegres por su llegada asta Alice, aunque no la conozca, pero Rosali le había contado mucho sobre ella. Y al parecer tienen mucho en común ya que Alice quiere ser diseñadora y pues bella heredara no solo parte de las acciones de las empresas Swan si no también la empresa de moda de su madre, a mi parecer no podrá con todo pero según Alice estoy equivocado ya que bella será una gran diseñadora y eso lo dice por que el primer diseño que izo bella fue a los 13 años y Alice quedo fascinada desde entonces, la voz de Alice me saco de mis pensamientos.

Alice: que emoción ya quiero conocer a bella, sé que seremos grandes amigas-dijo con mucha alegría la enana  
Rosalí: ya veras que te caira muy bien ella es única- dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.  
Emmet: si mi hermanita es única, la e extrañado mucho- dijo muy sincero.  
Después se escucho la puerta principal abriste una voz de mujer gritar.  
Xxx: osiiitooooo!- corriendo hacia emmet.  
Emmet: bellssssss!- cargando a la recién llegada y dándole vueltas en el aire- hermanita te he extrañado mucho- dijo con mucha alegría dejándola en el suelo y dándole un fuerte abrazo.  
Bella: lo se osito pero no me aprestes tanto me falta el aire-dijo casi en un susurro.  
Emmet: lo siento bellss no fue mi intención-  
Renee: y para la mujer que te dio a vida no hay un abrazo- dijo con una falsa voz de indignación  
Bella: claro mami- dijo con una linda sonrisa  
Renee: te extrañe mucho mi bebe  
Bella: mama sabes que no me gusta que me digas asi- dijo enojada  
Rene: ok ok ya no lo hare  
Rosali y Jasper: y a nosotros no nos extrañaste- dijeron al mismo tiempo  
Bella: claro que si tontos-dijo dirigiéndose a ellos para abrasaros  
Charlie: bella ellos son Alice y Edward Cullen- dijo Charlie hablando por primera vez desde que llego  
Alice: mucho gusto bella ya quería conocerte me han hablado mucho de ti  
Bella: el gusto es mio y espero que hallan sido coas buenas todo lo que te contaron- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro  
Edward: mucho gusto soy Edward- dije con un tono frio que ella noto  
Bella: mucho gusto- contesto de la misma manera  
Nos quedamos viendo a los ojos por unos minutos asta que Renee hablo  
Renee: porque no se van a cambiar para que se metan a la piscina, vamos hacer una parrillada por el regreso de mi hermosa bella.

Todos nos fuimos a cambiar, yo seguía pensando igual Bella es una niña caprichosa, que si no fuera por que su padre la obligo a regresar no lo hubiera echo y así seguir haciendo lo que quiera.


	3. parrillada

CAP 2 PARRILLADA

EPOV

Después de cambiarme me fui directo al jardín donde estaban todos menos Bella, Emmett estaba platicando con Rosalie, que por cierto son novios desde hace 3 años según me contaron, en una mesa estaban Alice y Jasper riéndose de no sé que (ellos se gustan desde que se conocieron pero ninguno se atreve a declararse) René y Charlie estaban preparando todo para la parrillada, todos se veían contentos, deje de prestarles atención en cuanto vi a Bella salir de la casa y dirigirse hacia donde nos encontrábamos todos, se veía realmente hermosa con ese traje de baño azul que se le ajustaba al cuerpo, pues debo de admitir que tenia un buen cuerpo, ella era perfecta era como un ángel, le hacia honor a su nombre, pero eso no le quitaba lo superficial y frívola aunque todos sigan lo contrario se le notaba a leguas como era en realidad.

Emmett: hermanita te ves hermosa- dijo con orgullo  
Alice: me encanta tu traje de baño, se te ve muy bien.  
Bella: gracias, ustedes tan bien se ven muy bien- dijo sonriendo  
Alice: porque no tomamos el sol un rato antes de meternos en la piscina.  
Rosalie: me parece buena idea.  
Bella: yo pienso lo mismo.  
Emmett: que aburridas, yo entrare a la piscina, me acompañan?- dijo dirigiéndose a Jasper y a mi.  
Nosotros solo asentimos con un movimiento de cabeza y nos dirigimos a la piscina. Me puse a nadar un rato asta que escuche a las chicas hablar.

Rosalie: y que me cuentas de Estefan Salvatore, como tomo tu partida- dijo Rosalie dirigiéndose a Bella.  
Bella: pues nada, era obligatorio que yo regresara, aunque el Estefan tenia la ilusión que entrara en la misma universidad que el (nota: Estefan esta en el mismo semestre que Edward, Emmett y Jasper, ósea están por comenzar el 5to semestre)- dijo sin ánimos  
Un momento dijo Estefan Salvatore, el hijo de los Salvatore una de las familias mas importante como los Swan y Cullen. Esto si que es interesante  
Alice: así que eres novia de Estefan Salvatore- dijo curiosa  
Bella: si, lo conoces?  
Alice: claro, el y Edward no se llevan muy bien es mas se odian  
Esa enana por que tiene que contarles sobre mí.  
Bella: y porque? Estefan es muy buena onda y me divierto mucho con el.  
Alice: siempre han competido en todo, en creo que ellos mismos saben porque se odian- dijo algo divertida  
Rosalie: pues es ridículo, a mi los dos me caen bien- dijo muy sincera.  
Bella: yo solo sé que extrañare a Estefan  
Alice: lo quieres?- pregunto la enana  
Bella: si, es muy divertido – dijo con algo de duda  
Rosalie: solo por eso, no te noto convencida  
Bella: la verdad no estoy segura  
Algo mas que confirma que a Isabella solo le gusta divertirse, deje de prestarles atención cuando escuché la voz de Emmett que se dirijia a mi.  
Emmett: Edward que te parece mi hermanita?- me pregunto  
Edward: Pues la verdad no me quito de la cabeza que es engreída y caprichosa- le conteste muy sincero.  
Emmett: ya veras que cuando la conozcas mejor dejaras de pensar así.  
Jasper: estoy de acuerdo con el oso, Bella es muy dulce y buena amiga- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
Edward: pues ya lo veremos con el paso del tiempo- dije con aburrimiento  
Emmett: tengo una idea- dijo con una sonrisa de maldad  
Jasper: que se te ocurre  
Emmett: que tal si tiramos a las chicas a la piscina  
Edward: estoy contigo- le dije con la maldad reflejada en el rostro  
Emmett: ok entonces yo tiro a Rosalie, Edward a Alice y Jasper a bella.  
Jasper: entonces manos a la obra- dijo con una sonrisa en e rostro  
Y así lo hicimos mientras ellas gritaban en nuestro hombro, nos aventamos y después nosotros nos carcajeábamos por lo que acabábamos de hacer, ellas tenían cara de enojadas.  
Alice: que les pasa son unos salvajes- dijo molesta  
Emmett: se lo merecen por aburridas- le dijo sonriendo  
Bella: a si, pues ahora tendrán que acompañarnos de compras, esto no se queda así.  
Emmett: claro que no- dijo seguro  
Rene: claro que si, para que no le vuelvan hacer eso a las chicas- dijo con voz autoritaria.  
Emmett: pero mama- dijo con reproche  
Rene: ya dije Emmett- mientras nosotros nos reíamos de la cara de emmett- y ustedes también jovencitos- dirigiéndose a jasper y a mí, en ese momento se nos desaparecieron la sonrisa mientras que las chicas no paraban de reírse.  
Alice: ahora se aguantan- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
Si que nos había salido cara la broma, nos tenemos que aguantar  
Bella: si que nos vamos a divertir chicas serán 5 horas muy fascinantes  
Queeeeee? Dijo 5 horas y yo que pensaba que Alice era una adicta a las compras, creo que encontré a alguien que la supera por mucho. Ahora Bella me caía peor.  
Alice: iremos mañana temprano para que nos de tiempo de pasar a todas las tiendas  
Bella: si, me parece perfecto  
Rosalie: ya veras bella como se venden tus diseños, son muy buscados por todos  
Bella: lose, soy muy buena en lo que hago- dijo con arrogancia  
Alice: si a mi me encanta todo lo que diseñas- dijo sincera  
Bella: gracias  
Charlie: bueno chicos ya esta listo todo, vamos a comer  
Así pasamos la tarde y yo cada vez mas tenia razón de la forma de ser de bella, aunque todos me dijeran lo contario…..

** aquí les dejo un cap. mas de esta historia espero que las disfruten**

**espero y dejen sus comentarios **


End file.
